headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Alphie Omega
| aliases = Baby Badass | continuity = Baby Badass | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = United States Under God | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = 2043 | died = | 1st appearance = Baby Badass #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Alphie Omega is a fictional soldier and the main character featured in the ''Baby Badass'' comic book series published by Action Lab Comics. He was introduced in ''Baby Badass'' #1 in February, 2018. History Origin Doctor Lawrence Lapeer was a non-Franco scientist who headed up the PGP Project for the M.O.T.H.E.R. organization on Gorath Mountain in Colobraska. The purpose of the PGP Project was to develop the ultimate bio-weapon. The military side of the project was administrated by the scarred and slightly deranged Colonel Killgore. It was he that dubbed the weaponized test subject Alphie Omega. According to Killgore, Alphie was the most "malleable, obedient, bloodthirsty, fucking force of nature that ever braved a battlefield. He kicked ass from Puebla to Punjab and bedded bodacious beauties from Bogota to Barcelona". Despite his incredible military record, Alphie died on the battle field. It was Killgore's intention to have Doctor Lapeer clone his DNA to create the ultimate super-soldier. However, Doctor Lapeer revealed that there was an issue during the introduction stage of the recombinant DNA. Even though all of Alphie Omega's skills and knowledge were preserved in the new form, the clone body did not advance beyond the infancy stage. On the upside, his strength levels were greatly enhanced, and his upper limits varied depending upon his emotional state. He could muster the strength of thirty of three-hundred men depending upon his anxiety level. Despite this however, the Colonel was not impressed. He could not conceive of how a soldier who looked like a baby could be effective, let alone molded into a functional soldier. He ordered Lapeer to terminate the project. Reluctantly, the doctor attempted to shut down the experiment, but something malfunctioned. The baby awakened, and in its birthing pains, felt a surge of superhuman strength. He broke out of the facility and crawled his way to freedom. The infant Alphie Omega made his way to a run-down desert bar called the Bearded Clam where he met a waitress named Joey. Joey took him in, took care of him, nursed him, and became his new partner. It was now time for the newly reborn Alphie Omega to become a true one-man killing machine - a Baby Badass! Baby Badass #2, Action Lab Comics/Danger Zone (March, 2018). "Chapter Two: Where Do Babies Come From?". Abilities * Superhuman durability: This baby takes a licking and keeps on ticking. As a result of his military heritage prior to his rebirth, as well as whatever wacky juice Doctor Lapeer through into the experiment, Alphie can withstand mucho amounts of pain and torment - and revisit it upon ya a'hundred fold! * Superhuman stamina: Baby Badass can go all night. Mostly, his enhanced stamina relates to his libido. He can have sex for several hours without tiring. While spending time with a prostitute, he once told his pal Joey, "If I'm not back in three hours, wait three more hours". Respect. * Superhuman strength: Alphie Omega has a strength level well in excess to that of any ole stupid regular nowhere baby. In fact, due to his militaristic advancements, his upper strength levels are keyed into his emotional state. Like the Hulk, the angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. On the average, his strength level is akin to thirty grown men. While in the midst of a full-bore baby tantrum, this increases to three-hundred men. Notes & Trivia * Baby Badass was created by writers David Schrader & Kristian Horn and artist Tim Larsen. * Baby Badass fills the super-soldier trope similar to characters like Marvel's Captain America. * Baby Badass' increased strength levels are similar to that of another Marvel Comics character, Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk. The angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. External Links * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:2043/Character births